Finally I Can Live
by im-from-theOC
Summary: CH. 3 UP! Bobby and Xavier have being working together to find Rogue a way to control her powers. They think they finally found one and they’re ready to tell her. Will the project work or will rogue be left alone again. BobbyIcemanRogue , JeanLogan
1. Your just mad the Red Sox Suck

**AN: OK this is my first X-men Fan Fiction so just review if you love it or hate it or whatever... I am the biggest bobbyxrogue shipper and I hope you like it...**

**Finally... I can live:**

**Summary:**

Bobby and Xavier have being working together to find Rogue a way to control her powers. They think they finally found one and they're ready to tell her. Will the project work or will rogue be left alone again. Bobby/Rogue, Jean/Logan

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Professor Are You sure this is going to work?" Bobby asked Xavier while sitting in his office.

The headmaster of the school looked up reassuringly at one of the brightest students he has taught in years. He keeps looking at him and realizes that he is ready to become and X-men with the rest of them. Him and Rogue are both powerful mutants alone but together they would be unstoppable.

"We will never know for sure until we try son, but I'm pretty positive it will." Bobby sighed in relief

" Have You told her yet?" the older man asked.

" No, I didn't want to bring her hopes up for something that wouldn't work but I guess its time isn't it?"

Xavier nodded to this logic. Bobby knew he would have to tell Rogue eventually but he needed to be sure that it was going to work. He need to be sure he wasn't going to hurt her one bit. He was sure now.

"I call in the X-men and Rogue. You can take Rogue with you to the garden and give it to her and Ill fill the others in before you come back. Okay?" Bobby nods nervously. He just keeps praying that this would work. That this would finally solve their one problem.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue was sitting in the Kitchen with Logan and Jean talking about baseball and laughing. Once they got back from Alkali Lake alive they decided to stop running away from what was right in front of them. So Jean broke things off with Scott 2 months ago. When she did he decided that Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters was no longer the right place for him. So he moved to California and opened a similar mutant shelter. They hear from him rarely but Jean is okay with that because she and Logan are finally happy together.

"No, No, No, the Yankees are going down kid, I'm telling ya." Logan said while laughing a little at the daughter figure in front of him.

"Nope, sorry Logan but I see the Yankees in the World series...I know a girl she can look into the future... Im right, as always.. besides your just mad the Red socks suck." Rogue said sarcastically while smirking at the couple.

"I dunno" she said wearily, "I think your both wrong." They both look at her oddly,

"What? The Mariners have a fighting chance this year." She said trying to convince Rogue and Logan.

They all start laughing when the suddenly heard a loud noise booming through the intercom. _I need the following people in my office... Jean, Logan, Rogue and Storm... That will be all.._

"I wonder what that's all about?" Rogue asked confused as she started to get up.

She hoped nothing was wrong. Things have been going perfect for 2 months. No bad mutants or end-of-the-world battles. She and Bobby were in love now more than every. And Logan has finally found someone. She was at the perfect stage in her life where there was only one thing she wanted to change.

"Yeah I wonder" Logan said sarcastically and winked at Jean. As they were walking out she grabs his hand and whispers in his ear.

"I hope it works." Logan bends his head slightly and gives Jean a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah, me too.." they keep walking hand and hand to Professor Xavier's Office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: So how did you like it? huh? Review Please... The more you review the more chapters Ill put up and I'm open to any and all suggestions..**

**I know Its SHORT.. but There will be alot of them soon... so just chill and review...**

**I hope you all get inspired to write more Bobby/Rogue stories cause there are not many out there...**

**Ill probably review later today.. and tomorrow cause I'm on summer vacation and my computer is my new home! lol**


	2. Ice Roses

**AN: So a lot of people are asking me to update soon.. but I need inspiration... and do you know what inspires me? I'll tell ya... REVIEWS: **

**Finally... I can live:**

Bobby and Xavier have being working together to find Rogue a way to control her powers. They think they finally found one and they're ready to tell her. Will the project work or will rogue be left alone again. Bobby/Rogue, Jean/Logan

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Jean and Logan arrive hand in hand and walk into the headmasters office with rogue following shortly Behind Bobby Suddenly pops out of the room.

"Hey Rogue.. um can I talk to you for a few minutes" he asked her nervously.

Bobby and Rogue have been together for about 2 years now and she can automatically tell when something is wrong with him. She can sense something is up she just doesn't know what.

"Bobby, I would but Xavier just called us into a meeting in his office..." She starts to tell him but he interrupts.

"I know, I was called too, he said it was okay if we missed the first few minutes" he grabs her hand and starts to pull her outside.

"Okay, but Bobby where are we going?" she said while chuckling lightly. She was looking around and noticed that students were staring and laughing as Bobby was pulling Rogue out the door.

Seconds Later Bobby stopped and turned around to look at Rogue. He has a nervous smile wearing his face. He suddenly pulled out a black cloth from his back pocket and brought it to her face.

"Bobby, What's with the blindfold?" Rogue asked completely confused.

"You'll see soon, I promise." Bobby grabbed her hand and began guiding Rogue to her surprise that would soon change her life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean, Logan, and Storm were being informed on the recent developments in Rogues experiment, they all understood but were all overwhelmed with questions.

"Is that what Bobby took rogue for?" Logan asked. He had always liked Bobby, as much as he acted like he hated him, Logan knew that Bobby would give Rogue everything she ever needed. And he had learned to except that.

"Is this really gonna work Professor?" Jean asked wearily. Rogue always reminded her of herself when she was younger and she wanted to make sure that she could live a great life without powers getting in her way.

"Like I told Bobby, We'll never know until we try. But if it works she will be more powerful then all the students at this school." Xavier told the X-men.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby brought Rogue right up where he wanted her. He turned to her and started to take off her blindfold.

"Okay were here" He takes the blindfold completely off. She gives him a bright smile until she looks around.

They are both standing in the Gazebo with large Trees over hanging so you cant even see the sky. The top of the white gazebo hung gorgeous white ice roses that hung everywhere with icicles hanging from the railway. Rogue had quickly moved her hand over mouth in aww. She had nerver seen something so beautiful.

"Bobby, I love you so much" She said nearly in tears. She ran over to him and hugged him carefully to miss any skin to skin contact.

"This isn't the surprise. This is just where it takes place." bobby takes rogue hands in his own and begins to talk.

"Ever since you came into my life you have made it better for me to live in. I have never had a stronger connection to anyone else other than you. I would do anything to keep you happy and safe. I love you so much Its hard to describe. I love you and the woman you have become. I have never once doubted you or this relationship and I don't think I ever will. I feel it in my heart that you are the one and only for me. I know that were young, but that doesn't change what I feel for you." Bobby was extremely happy with his loving speech.

While Rogue is Crying and smiling at the same Time Bobby feels a huge boost of confidence. He pulls an ice Rose out from behind his back and hands it to Rogue.

Rogue looks down at the Rose and sees a large Diamond Ring in the Center of the Flower.

"Bobby, Is this a...? She asked with a shocked smile on her face until Bobby Interrupted.

"Its not an engagement ring Rogue, Its a promise ring. I want to marry you someday in a couple of years. I want to be your husband and you my wife. I want a home close to here with a swing set for the kids and toys all over the house. And a mini-van." he said slightly laughing with her doing the same.

He takes the ring out to the Center or the Rose and places it right at the top of her wedding band finger and asks her...

" The only quesion is... Do you want all those things with me too?" he was slightly nervous by this question. But when he saw her smile he lost all doubts about her answer.

" Yes, Bobby, Yes, I want all those things, and I want them with you.!" She tells him with a large permanent grin on her face.

Bobby takes the ring and slides it down her finger. They both hug each other and laugh because there so excited.

"Rogue, There is something I have to tell you first..." he looks at her seriously.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Don't worry.. I'm writing chapter 3 as we speak... I don't want them engaged yet, cause there only in like high school.. and the only couple that can pull of the marriage in High School is Naley! lol**

**Thepromisering is on my blog... just click author name at the top and it will take you too it..**


	3. Is this really happening

**AN: So I JUST posted chapter 2 and Im already starting chapter 3... Man, You guys must love me... lol**

**Finally... I can live:**

**Bobby and Xavier have being working together to find Rogue a way to control her powers. They think they finally found one and they're ready to tell her. Will the project work or will rogue be left alone again. Bobby/Rogue, Jean/Logan**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rogue, There is something I have to tell you first..." he looks at her seriously.

At these few words Rogue becomes nervous. Everything was perfect and she didn't know when that would end. But she knew she didn't want it to happen right at this moment.

"Okay, Bobby.. um what it is?" She asked him with a look of pure fear on her face.

Bobby could tell when Rogue was nervous, and she obviously was now. He realized he needed to tell her fast so she could realize what all of it means.

"The Professor and I have been working together for a couple of months. We found a theroy that if we can suppress some of the mutant gene it can be controlled. We figured out what could do that. Strong Infuser Platonisms (**a/n: i so made that word up..lol**) can be injected into anything and automatically suppress gene when it touches skin." Bobby hoped she understood so far she wasn't.

"Okay that's great. But why did you tell me right now?" She asked slightly confused.

Bobby moved closer to Rogue. He kept eye contact with her the whole time. He grabbed her took of her newly placed ring. She looked at him kind of worried, like he was taking back what he has said only seconds before this. He saw her look and he gently told her to relax. Bobby slowly took off her glove and began to put the ring back on her naked finger

"Bobby, What is going on?" She asked him again. He just looked at her. And he began talking again.

" The Professor and I injected Infuser Platonisms into your ring. Rogue, you can touch." He told her this slowly. This one moment will change her life completely.

Bobby grabbed Rogues un-gloved hand and brought it up to his face. She places her palm on his face and began to tear up. She was finally feeling the warmth of another human being. Not just anyone though, Bobby. She was still so confused.

"Bobby, How can this? Does that mean My powers are? Am I not a Mutant?" Rogue asked bobby quickly. She didn't even ask all her questions when Bobby suddenly moved in and kissed her.

They started out slow. Rogue didn't want to rush anything. She wanted to savor every touch and taste because she didn't know if this suppressant would last forever. After a minute or so they're kiss became more passionate and only broke apart when oxygen was needed.

"You are still a mutant, and you still have powers, just a lesser version. When you wear your ring it creates a barrier. Only a minimal supply of the gene is let out. So now, instead of taking the life, or powers completely, you just duplicate it for yourself." Bobby told her softly.

"Thank you, for everything today. I love you so much." she told him while hugging him. She was no longer nervous when touching him.

"We need to get back in though, the Professor wants to see the results." bobby told her.

They both held each others hands and begin to walk towards Xavier's office. Right before they enter the school Rogue stops Bobby and turns him to face her.

"I Love You" She steps on her tippy-toes to reach him completely and gives him a short yet passionate kiss.

"I, Love, You, Too" Bobby told her in-between kisses.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS WHOLE "LETS GET ROGUE THERING THING" OVER WITH!**

**AN: In my reviews everyone is saying this story is being drawn on and is "robotic" and I just wanted to let you know that these first couple of chapters I wanted to really explain what the ring was gonna do, and now that part is over it will be more fluff.. basic teenage love with evil mutants...lol**

**ME + REVIEWS > UPDATES SOONER! lol**


End file.
